love like yours
by babychubbs
Summary: Gaining two brothers from her mother's new marriage, she can deal with. Meeting people she had a history with at one point, okay sure. But having more than one person try and pursue her is something this guy-shy girl did not expect when she was welcomed into this new family.
1. i

_6 years ago_

* * *

A gentle breeze flew across the park, picking up loose leaves in the current, taking them away and rustling the two rows of lively colored bushes that went down a straight line, a small pathway in-between them. It was easily one of the more peaceful days the quiet city of Konoha has ever experienced, and a young Sakura Haruno was feeling the effects of it. The ten-year-old girl hummed to herself, small teeth lightly nibbling on her rosy pink lips, one hand gripping the strap of her Strawberry Shortcake bookbag that was almost too big for her lithe body, while the other was gently holding onto an older woman's hand.

She was feeling happy and playful, and all she wanted to do was run ahead and have her beautiful mother follow after her, laughing all the way at her child like she usually does. But the girl knew better than to do that now. There was something wrong with her today. She sent a small glance up at the woman, bright jade eyes gleaming with curiosity. She could tell she wasn't happy. Was she not happy with her? Did she do something wrong?

Her teeth suddenly latched onto her bottom lip harshly at the thought. What could she have possibly done to upset her mom? Did she get a bad grade? Did one of her teachers call her to complain? She couldn't remember ever doing anything to displease any of her teachers. If anything, they all loved the shy girl. She tried her best in all of her classes, and she was a straight A student! She never got in trouble. She did get bullied a bit because she was a bit of a smarty-pants in school, but it wasn't too major since she had Ino and Hinata by her side. So her being confused was an understatement. What could have possibly happened that caused her mother to be sad?

The pink haired girl was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice that they walked out of the park already, and were walking inside her favorite ice cream shop. Her eyes instantly brightened up when she saw the brightly colored walls that she was oh so familiar with.

"Iruka-san!" The girl called out happily when she saw the young teenager that worked there part-time when his uncle was away.

Said teen gave her a lazy smile and waved the mother and daughter duo over, "Haruno-san. Sakura-chan! Nice to see you two again." He lightly teased them with a small chuckle at the end since it hasn't even been two days since the two females had come over to get their daily doses of the sugary sweet they were very much fond of.

Sakura giggled softly, before she lightly squeezed her mother's hand, turning her eyes to look at her, to which she was given a much more relaxed smile. She watched silently as her mother talked to Iruka for a moment, before ordering their usual order. The teen was quick to get two waffle cones, both covered with chocolate on the edge, and scooped one ball of strawberry ice cream and smashed it to the bottom and then another of mint on top, and then a last one of vanilla on top. Sakura squealed happily as she was given her favorite ice cream cone ever and spoke happily, "Thank you, Iruka-san!" She bowed her head respectfully at the teen, who just flushed slightly and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"If you need anything, just shout!" Was what he called out to their retreating backs, watching as mother and daughter sat down at their usual spot – a small circular table with a red and white plaid tablecloth and two chairs perched across from each other.

Sakura was the first to sit down, being careful to not drip anything on the table cloth, knowing how much her mother would scold her for being dirty. Once the small girl succeeded, she leaned against the chair, licking away at the sweet, cold taste of the vanilla. She hummed happily, a bright smile settling on her small lips, but her happy expression easily washed away when she saw her mother, who had unshed tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. The little girl was quick to reach over and tug at her hand, "O-okaa-san…why are you crying?" She asked quietly, having never seen her mother like this. Well, that was a lie. She's seen her like this once or twice. When she and otou-san would argue. Sakura gulped slightly as she waited for her mother to answer. "Okaa-san...-" she started to say before said female finally started to speak, having been quiet since she picked the pink haired girl up from elementary school.

"Sakura...baby, we need to talk. Yeah?" Mebuki Haruno sighed softly to herself, her dirty blond hair falling slightly in front of her eyes, hiding them away from her daughter. She doesn't want her to look at how she was falling apart, in such a public space. At least there weren't many people there – it was only two in the afternoon, and kids wouldn't be getting out until an hour later, so she had plenty of time to break the news to her daughter.

Mebuki sighed softly as she leaned back against her chair, not looking into the curious eyes of Sakura, and instead focused her attention on the sweet treat that was currently clutched in her hands, not even noticing how some of it was starting to drip, edging closely to her tan fingers. Even if it were to touch, she would barely notice the cold sensation as she was raking through her head, trying to find a way to unjumble her words and spit it out.

"Sakura, otou-san won't be with us anymore."

Sakura blinked slightly in confusion, surprised at the sudden blurting of her mother. She was unsure of how to react to what she said. Father won't be with them anymore? What?

Mebuki could see that Sakura was trying to rack her brain, trying to figure out what she meant by that, and she knew she would figure it out. She was a smart girl. She just needs to give her time to figure it out. And she prayed to Kami-sama that she wouldn't react in a way that involved her babygirl sobbing loudly and asking why he was leaving.

She honestly dreaded that question. Here she thought their marriage was getting better. She thought there was more trust, more passion in their marriage. She didn't want to divorce her husband, that's why they went to marriage counseling in the first place. But, at the end, it was all for nothing. He was leaving. Leaving her. Leaving their daughter. Leaving their family to shatter. Leaving so he can spend his time with another. She knew about them too. She knew her husband was leaving them for another family. She's seen them together before. He was completely smitten with a younger woman. At least ten years younger. She wouldn't be surprised if she was barely eighteen. Young, tan, body to die for, and completely pregnant. That's right. Kizashi ended up impregnating a younger girl than her and has decided that they matter more than them. It broke her heart, honestly. She had never expected him to be like that. She always thought marriage was forever. Til death do us part, right? Apparently not. Her lips trembled slightly at the thought and she was quick to rub at her eyes with a balled fist, too strong and proud to let herself cry in front of her daughter.

But Sakura could see through her façade. She knew her mom was breaking apart. She knew why her otou-san was leaving now. She knew the word for it as well. Divorce, was it? She had a feeling it was. She has a couple of classmates who've said in the beginning of the school year that their parents were divorced or not together anymore. The girl never understood why a mother and father would end up leaving each other, as she was actually very into the thought of spending the rest of her life with someone to cherish her, just like her otou-san cherished her okaa-san. But it didn't seem that way now. She should have seen it coming. Those classmates of hers once confided in Ino, who was sitting next to Sakura at the time, who couldn't help but digest their words eagerly, that it first started with the arguing. Then, they would start to notice that one of their parents were coming home late at night, and that would cause even more arguments. It was like a war zone in there, one boy said sadly. But another had said that one of the other would start to buy you more gifts as if trying to buy you or something like that. Sakura knew her otou-san did that. He would come home late, especially on the weekends, but he would always buy her a stuffed animal or those big headphones that she loved so much and she would instantly forget that he was always away, hardly even paying attention to her even when he was there.

It all clicked perfectly, and no matter how much she tried to pinpoint sometimes where her otou-san and okaa-san were happy together, all she could muster up were blurry memories. The girl looked down at the melting ice cream in her hands, a puddle of the liquid treat forming under it. But she couldn't make herself care. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was the fact her father was leaving her. Them. He was leaving them.

It started out with a sniffle, which gradually became consistent, but to Mebuki's surprise, Sakura didn't sob. She did let out a couple of tears but she could see her daughter was keeping it in, just like she was a few moments ago.

"Sakura?" She murmured softly under her breath, reaching over to place a small hand on the shaking girl's shoulder, but she stopped short when Sakura breathed something out that just broke her heart.

"Why doesn't otou-san love us anymore, okaa-san?"

Mebuki let out a startled gasp, her own jade eyes widening slightly at the question, and she slumped back against the chair, the area around them deathly silent. The only thing she could hear were the small sniffles that came from Sakura and her heartbreaking. Mebuki placed a shaky hand on her forehead, trying to calm herself down as she whispered out,

"I don't know, sweetie. I…don't know."

* * *

Mebuki sighed tiredly as dragged her aching feet against the pavement, jade eyes looking ahead of her tiredly. She had just finished talking to Sakura at the ice cream shop, and it all took an emotional toll on her. She was expecting to feel like this, but it was much worse than she thought. She winced at the thought of the expression Sakura looked at her with once they both stopped crying. She never wanted to see her that sad. Never. It was so painful to watch but she had to hold her head up high and be there for Sakura. From now on, she would have to become her mother and father. She would have to teach her from right and wrong, about the birds and bees. She's going to have to protect her from boys when she gets to that age. She's going to have to teach her how to defend herself against someone if it ever led to that. Just thinking about it caused her headache to worsen. She let out a small huff of air, stopping just a few feet away from their apartment to adjust the sleeping Sakura in her arms when she noticed an unknown car in front of their driveway.

Her heart lurched harshly against her chest as she watched a beautiful, pregnant woman walk out of her house, a happy laugh escaping those rosy red lips as a man's arms wrapped gingerly around her tummy, his hands pressing firmly, yet gently, a genuine, happy smile settling on his lips.

Her lips trembled at the sight, her body frozen in her spot as she watched the man she still loves with all of her heart walk out of her life – forever. He seemed to have been getting all his things, boxes littering near the trunk of the woman's car.

She didn't want to watch him leave. But she couldn't move. She was paralyzed and so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Sakura had woken up and was out of her arms, moving close to where her otou-san is.

The pink haired girl walked straight to the male, the whites of her eyes tinted red from all the crying she ended up doing, but it just caused her eyes to look sharp and much older than she actually was.

The tall man by the name of Kizashi noticed the patch of pink hair from the corner of his eyes, and he stiffened slightly, his lips pressing into a small, thin line as he watched his daughter walk towards him. The girl stopped in front of him, watching him silently with those same eyes that belonged to his soon to be ex-wife, ones that he used to be so in love with, but now ones that he could barely even look in without feeling resentment. He could feel his girlfriend tense next to him, and he slithered an arm around her waist, trying to keep her relaxed.

"You don't deserve okaa-san." Was the only words that slipped from Sakura's lips, her face void of any type of emotion.

That single sentence snapped something inside of him and he narrowed his eyes at her, but he stopped himself from lashing out on his first born child. "You need to understand, Sakura. We weren't happy anymore. You know this."

Sakura faltered, her eyes downcast as she looked at the concrete under her sandals, before she whispered softly, "I know. I figured that out today. But…you hurt okaa-san. You hurt me. You're leaving m-me..." She whimpered at the end, her eyes wide and filled with tears. Her lips trembled slightly before she looked up at him and she whispered, "Don't hurt us anymore. Please. Leave. Y-you…don't deserve us."

Watching his daughter basically run him out of her life hurt him down to the core. He could already feel the familiar stinging in his eyes, but he tried to hide it as he turned away from her. He couldn't bear looking at her. He couldn't break down. Not now.

"As you wish." He spoke in a cold tone, before he pulled his girlfriend towards the car, ignoring her protests of going back to talk to his daughter herself. That – he did not want. He didn't want her near Sakura. He couldn't and wouldn't hurt her anymore. Just like she wanted.

He turned his head back towards his old house, looking with hard eyes at those big jade eyes he once loved. Mebuki was staring straight at him, watching him with sad eyes as she carried a still Sakura in her arms, holding her protectively.

"Leave."

The wind carried her last words towards him, and without giving him the chance to answer, she walked inside and slammed the door, sounds of the lock being turned filling the air.

Kizashi eyed the house that he stayed in for more than ten years with remorse in his eyes before he turned and got the last of his things in the car before he drove away from their lives. Forever.

 _'Forgive me, Sakura. I will always love you, my daughter.'_

* * *

Years seem to have pass by quickly for Sakura, who was now sixteen, going on seventeen in the eleventh grade in Leaf High School. The once small child has finally grown into a beautiful young lady, in her mother's words of course!

Gone was the little pink haired know it all that somewhat annoyed people back in elementary school. Yes, she was still smart, but she didn't speak up in class unless she had to. She's gotten into the habit of not really liking speaking in class, unless she had friends in that particular class. Her soft pink hair has grown all the way past the small of her back – never once has she even thought of cutting it short. Not yet at least. She grew into her large forehead and her body filled in quite nicely. She didn't really notice it much, but her friends would always tease her about the way her male classmates would look at her, which just made her blush heavily and deny it, not wanting to believe them. She had more friends now, which included a boy. Something that was rather surprising to her mother and all her friends, but they were glad Sakura at least had one male friend to be there for her. Everything about her seemed to have changed for the best, but there was one thing that pulled her back.

It was her shyness around males.

She's always been that way, from elementary through all of middle school and now even in high school. She didn't want to blame him, but she knew it was because of her father leaving in the last year of elementary school. Ever since he left, she has had no contact with him whatsoever. But that didn't stop her grandmother from talking to her about him. She told her everything. About the wedding, the ceremony, about her supposedly cute new half-brother, and now the woman was pregnant again with her father's baby. She wanted to be happy for him. She wanted to be able to see her new siblings. But she couldn't. She doesn't want to be weak. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him, although her mother did encourage her to speak with him.

All her mother received was a blank stare and a sad sigh, and she didn't mention it ever again.

Sakura wasn't one to point fingers towards anymore, but she has long since decided that her shyness around guys was because she didn't have her father around, who was the friendlier and outgoing between him and her mother. She didn't ever mean to become this way.

It just. Happened.

But her father leaving her mother didn't stop said woman to continue and move on. She ended up finding happiness. And Sakura was so happy for her.

Her mother managed to find love in this great man. His name was Fugaku. Fugaku Uchiha.

She knew he was part of the police force in her city, and honestly, her mother was a sucker for the tough, good guys. Always had a strange fascination in cops. Weird, really.

But, overall he was a good guy. Treated her mother so good. He made her really happy. He wasn't the most emotional, her mother couldn't get a smile out of him for the first two months of dating. But nonetheless, they managed to fall in love.

And now they were engaged.

Sakura sighed softly, eyes turning to look up at the bright full moon that was beaming down on her, giving her body a small glow, jade eyes twinkling with too many emotions.

She was happy for her mother. More than happy, really. She deserves to be happy with whoever she wants, as long as the other treats her right, of course. She wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize their engagement. There was just one thing…

Fugaku has two kids.

Sons at that.

And apparently, they both go to her school. Which was weird because she knew she would have at least known someone with that same last name, but she couldn't remember anything.

A small shiver ran down her spine as a gust of cold wind hit her body, making her wrap her arms around her body gently, trying to cover herself from the winter breeze.

Christmas break ends in about a week, and this upcoming weekend, she and her mother would be moving into the Uchiha household. Apparently, they already have a room empty for her, and her mother would be sleeping with Fugaku in his room.

Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip, a habit she picked up back in middle school. Her eyes gazed upon the stars, silently wondering to herself,

 _'Are they going to like me? What if they hate me? Will they try to ruin okaa-sans engagement? What if they think I'm weird? What if-'_

Thoughts and thoughts just piled up on top of each other, causing her heart to start beating wildly against her chest, and her head to pound at all the possibilities.

With a groan, she tilted her head back but her eyes were still staring up at the stars.

 _'Please. Oh please, let this end okay. Give me strength, Kami-sama.'_

* * *

This is my first ever story on here in such a while. I remember a few years ago I think – I created this Akatsuki x Sakura fanfic lol Sakura Haruno Reborn? Idk I honestly forgot the name of it but all I knew is that it was strangely somewhat popular for some weird reason. I liked the concept of it but I read it once about a year ago and I instantly cringed at how I wrote. I probably still write kinda like that but I'm hoping that I at least improved somewhat from back then. okAY anyways. just gonna do this once because I can – but disclaimer. I do not own Naruto nor anything that involves with the anime and manga, but a person can dream, right? lol anyways yes I hope you enjoy this story! Also, the person that Sakura ends up with will ultimately be your decision so vote vote vote! I'll have the list of guys on my profile. (: bye. also I wrote this disclaimer way before I wrote the chapter so beware if it's rather long – other chapters won't be that long wooPS


	2. ii

_ive never been the best at letting go._

* * *

It was almost sad looking at her empty room.

With a heavy heart, bright, glowing jade eyes glanced around the bare room, excluding a couple of boxes that she has yet to load onto the moving truck. Her heart lurched at the fact that she was finally leaving her childhood home – the home in which she held so many fond memories of her and her mother, and even with her father – before he left them, of course. She didn't think she would be doing this so early in life. She assumed that she would be moving out of the lovely two-story house once she was at least in her early twenties when she would finally be old and financially stable enough to get her own apartment. But that wasn't the case, now, was it?

Today was finally the day.

The day in which she moves into the Uchiha household with her ecstatic mother.

Something tugged at her heart, causing her full pink lips to twist and turn, unsure if they should turn to a frown or a sad smile.

It ended up turning into a full-blown frown.

Sakura sniffled softly, crouching down slightly so she could wrap her arms around her legs, dull eyes staring at the polished wooden floors, her heart aching more than she expected it to.

If it were up to her, she wouldn't leave this house. Nope, wouldn't even dream of it. But, her mother insisted that they had to move in with Fugaku. She told her something about how most of the Uchiha family lived in a large estate that looked pretty much like a tiny village inside a massive city, and since they were now family, the Uchiha elders had insisted they moved in straight away so it would be easier for them to plan the wedding. She thought it was a bit odd that people were so eager for them to finally wed, but she brushed it off. Sakura briefly wondered how such a big compound was allowed in the city, but she remembered something a certain Hyuga with the most beautiful brown hair she has ever laid her eyes on had once told her about his family living in what could be a village as well – "Rich bastards, they can and will own as much land as they deem fit." She never believed him, which was before she visited him once when it was Hinata's birthday. She could still remember the smug smirk he had on his face when he took in her wide, shock filled eyes.

She winced inwardly at the memories of the brown haired Hyuga, the only other male that she let into her small circle of friends. She never expected to grow close to him. If anything, he infuriated her too much to even consider her being friends with him. He was too cold. Too self-absorbed. Too patronizing. She wasn't the type to dislike a person, but something about him ticked her the wrong way.

It could possibly have been the first words he uttered to her when she had invited the incredibly shy girl to her home, and unfortunately, the girls' father sent Neji out with her as a bodyguard of sorts.

" _Annoying. Of course, all Hinata is good for is attracting freaks like you into her circle of friends. A freak with pink hair, nonetheless."_

That hurt her down to the core. Not only was he calling her a freak – straight to her face too! – but he basically insulted Hinata as well, who back then, was the only person in middle school that even spoke to the shy girl. That did not settle well with Sakura. Not one bit.

Sakura smiled bitterly as she remembered that was the first and last time she was brave enough to get in someone's face and yell at them until her voice was hoarse and aching. The look on the Hyuga's face was absolutely priceless. She honestly wished she had a camera back then – just so she could capture that exact moment when those pearly white eyes widened comically, almost popping out of their sockets at the fact that this tiny, frail looking girl just yelled at him, Hyuga Neji, straight to his face. And she survived.

At the memory, the pink haired girl giggled softly, the only happy sound that came out of her for the first time that day. She knew she had gained Neji's respect that day for standing up for herself, albeit a bit grudgingly, but she knew she had it. And it made her heart swell knowing that she was probably the only other girl that the stoic boy even acknowledged and was comfortable enough to say she was his friend. And soon – more than a friend.

Her cheeks involuntarily flushed as she recalled the day Neji appeared in front of her doorstep, wearing a white polo shirt with brown slacks and black dress shoes, his hair in the same hairstyle that she was certain he still had up to this day. But there was something different about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding a bouquet of impeccably vibrant flowers of all sorts of colors – ranging from blue to yellow to purple to red. They were so beautiful. But, perhaps it was the fact that his cheeks were flushed brightly, which was so uncommon of the usually stoic male that she was almost concerned that he was catching a fever. She would've reached out and checked if he had a temperature when he uttered a few words that made the pinkette squeak in surprise, her face turning the color of a ripe tomato.

" _Haruno Sakura, if you allow me, it would be an honor to take you out on a date – in hopes of courting you."_

He was so stiff and robotic, she almost thought he was trying to pull a prank on her of some sorts – but she was forced to realize that this was Hyuga Neji. He didn't play pranks on people, especially not on her.

While, yes, him basically coming up to her just to ask her out, was a huge surprise to her, but she couldn't stop the way her heart had pounded wildly against her ribcage, or the way her face was flushed and a happy smile had appeared on her lips once the male stopped talking.

" _Yes. Of course, Neji!"_

Oh, how those were the simpler times.

She can't deny that she would do anything just so she could go back in time and savor those middle school years. The best years of her life really.

Not only did she have the chance to meet the likes of Hinata and Neji, but she also met Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Chouji. And later on, she met Karin as well.

She made so many new friends in middle school, it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Sakura smiled happily – it was all thanks to Hinata and Naruto really. Especially the latter. He was the most energetic piece of work she has ever met, and although she would get annoyed by some of his antics, she knew he only did what he thought was right – and usually, he was right – something that annoyed Neji to no end. It was because of Naruto that she slowly started to get more comfortable around the other gender. He was patient with her, which was surprising due to his personality. But he never once made her feel uncomfortable. He knew she had limits. He would never hug her unless she gave her consent, nor would he ever get too close into her personal bubble.

He was like the little brother she never had.

He always made sure she was okay and comfortable – he was always there for her, especially after finding out how her father left her and her mother for a younger woman. From that day on, he had vowed to everyone in the Haruno household at the time – which consisted of her mother, her, Neji, Hinata, and Naruto himself – that he would be the Harunos' protector, their knight in shining armor and he would never let some bastard hurt his precious people.

He should've seen a scolding coming, really.

A punch would've been fine, but ya know, Sakura wasn't the type to put her fists up. Unless it was play-fighting, something that Naruto and her would do all the time, all the way up to high school.

Honestly, she wasn't too sure where she would be if she had never met any of her friends. They were all so important to her, and despite her having a fallen out with Neji, deep down, she knew they were her important people.

So important that she would do anything for them.

Anything to make them happy.

A smile curled up on her full lips, a wistful look on her face as the girl slowly stood up, a tiny, feminine hand running through her long, soft pink locks as the memories that she had with said people in this house filled her thoughts.

"My friends."

The lone whisper bounced against the baby blue walls, making it echo slightly before it faded out into nothing.

There was a small silence as the sixteen-year-old girl stood in the middle of her room, taking in the sight for the last time before the silence was broken.

"Sakura-hime! Do you have your things ready?" Came the shout of her mother, making the girl smile at how happy her mother sounded. Right. Her mother's happiness mattered the most to her and she would do anything to make sure she was the happiest woman on this planet. And she knew she was. After all, she was this close to marrying the man she had fallen in love with.

Sakura giggled softly, shaking her head slightly, making her bangs sway along to the movement, "Hai, hai! I have the last of my things in the boxes now, okaa-san!" She called out to her, sticking her head out the door so she could see her mother, hearing her light footsteps already coming up the stairs. Her ears perked up slightly when she heard a pair of familiar, heavy footsteps coming right after her mother. Her shoulders relaxed slightly once her mother came into view, which was followed by Fugaku.

She sent the two a warm smile, her eyes shining with happiness, void of any sadness she was feeling earlier.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." The girl bowed her head at the older male slightly, showing him the upmost respect she had for the man. Said male nodded his head back at her, one hand stuck in his pocket, while the other was on the back of the smaller woman next to him, fingers slightly rubbing small, soothing circles.

"I assume that you are ready, Sakura? And, once again, you may call me Fugaku. Uchiha-san is far too formal now." He said smoothly, looking at the petite teen in front of him. He could tell she still wasn't all so comfortable with him around, but who could blame her? If she were a child, possibly she would have warmed up to him by now. But she was a teen – a smart yet guarded one at that. So, he would give her time for her to get comfortable with his presence.

Yes, he knew he was intimidating – as told by his lovely fiancé, but they should meet the Uchiha elders first and see what they have to say about him after.

Those power-crazy bastards were insane.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed the girl was beginning to talk and he focused his attention on her.

"Hai, I am all ready! My stuff is in their boxes, all sealed up and ready to get into the moving truck. And forgive me, I will have to get used to it, Uch- …Fugaku-san." The girl's cheeks flushed slightly at the little slip-up, but thankfully, she managed to save herself. She still couldn't get rid of the "-san" part at the end, and she wasn't too sure if she would ever be comfortable calling him "Fugaku" or even, as her mother joked with her one day, "otou-san". While she wasn't exactly fond nor opposed to it, she thought she was too old to call another man "otou-san". She only had one.

Trying to hide the grimace at the thought, Sakura walked up to her mother and lazily wrapped her arms around her, nose pressing against the woman's small shoulder and she mumbled, "Are you ready, okaa-san?" She peeked up at her face and was pleased to see that she was smiling happily at the man standing next to her, and she was lucky enough to witness the genuine smile that was on Fugaku's lips. She stared in awe – that was a first. But, that only further confirmed her theory.

They really were in love.

She looked down and let her eyes flutter shut, letting the two have their moment.

She was so happy for them.

For her.

She deserved it.

Deserved all the happiness in the world and she would be damned if she let someone take that away from her okaa-san.

* * *

Sakura groaned quietly to herself as she placed the last box on the carpeted floor of her new room.

They had just arrived at the compound about an hour ago. Fugaku and the moving men helped both females with most of their stuff but said men were soon called in for another job and they had to leave quickly if they didn't want to be fired. Which wouldn't have happened since Fugaku had his connections. But he let them leave, and he helped Mebuki and Sakura as best as he could. But the latter told him she could do it herself, that he should just focus on helping her mother.

He didn't have to be told twice.

Sakura could almost giggle at their antics – they were like little teens in love for the first time.

So cute.

She shook her head and huffed softly, looking around the room with a careful eye.

"Should I paint it?" She whispered to herself, walking around as her fingers lightly touched the beige colored walls, carefully as to not fall from the boxes littering the floor.

"It might look cute with a pale red…or baby blue like my old room. Hmm, I wonder if I am even allowed to paint this room?"

"I don't think my father would be too opposed to having the room painted, Haruno-san."

"E-eh?!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she twirled around, her lips parting slightly as she took in the sight in front of her.

An unknown male stood near the entrance of her room, his relaxed form leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest, and dull, dark eyes staring straight at her. He was wearing a black shirt, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and dark washed jeans, with black socks covering his feet.

Sakura took a step back, her teeth gently digging into her bottom lip as the male took a step forward, but when he noticed that she backed away from him, he stopped and stood still, staring at her, face void of any type of emotion, and it made the pinkette twitch at how familiar that look was to her. The same look Neji had when she had first met him.

But this wasn't Neji.

This was some boy who randomly appeared and is now in her room.

Said male rose a perfectly groomed brow at her and his husky voice filled the room, "Sakura, I assume? I am Itachi, Fugaku's oldest son." He informed her, inclining his head towards her, but he didn't take a step forward, not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"S-son?" She mumbled softly under her breath, taking a step forward involuntarily.

She received a sharp nod towards her direction and she abruptly stopped, her tiny hands clutching onto the hem of her thin, brown knitted sweater. She was uncertain how to react around him. She just met him, but he was already making her nervous. Her palms were starting to sweat and she could feel her heart start to pound harshly against her chest.

"U-Uhm...yes. I..um. I am Sakura. P-pleasure to meet you, Itachi-san." She all but squeaked out, bowing slightly, her hair hiding most of her face – which was good in her opinion because her eyes were wide and her face was flushed. Not exactly a pretty sight.

She had a feeling her face would constantly be red in this household.

Oh, Kami-sama.

"No need to bow, Sakura-san. After all, we are family now." Itachi said softly, eyes still boring into the spot where her face would be. He didn't expect her to be this polite. From what his father told him and Sasuke, she was just a shy girl, didn't have many friends but had great manners. In the way he described her, he thought she was a younger girl, but that thought was immediately squished when Fugaku informed him that Sakura was the same age as Sasuke, and they all went to the same school. Another shocking piece of information. One would think that with the girl's shockingly bright hair color, it wouldn't be that hard to notice her.

He eyed the girl carefully once she stopped bowing. His eyes roamed her heart shaped face, taking in how smooth her pale skin was. She had the brightest set of jade eyes that he has ever seen, and her lips were a perfect shade of light pink that held a light shine to it, signifying she had some sort of gloss on it. Her lips were curved slightly downwards, causing his own to tilt down, not liking the fact that she seemed uncomfortable in his presence. Not that it would be a first. Not many people liked being around him. He inwardly shook his head and continued to examine her, his eyes roaming down her body, taking in the modest way that she dressed – in only a brown sweater that was a size or two big for her body with white skinny jeans and brown sandals. Not flashy, but not the worst dressed either. His eyes went back up to her face but was soon distracted by her bright pink hair. He had to admit – it suited her nicely. Along with her hair, name, and eyes – she was the perfect embodiment of a cherry blossom. His lips twisted upwards at the thought.

Pretty.

She was pretty in his eyes. Not that he would ever admit that to her. That would be far too bold. Maybe later.

Sakura eyed the male in front of her curiously, wondering why he was looking at her like that. Did she have something on her face? Did he not like the way she dressed? Was he judging her in his mind? Her cheeks flushed heavily as she noticed he was looking down at her body, but it wasn't in that 'undressing you with my eyes' type of stare, more like 'just looking at what you're wearing' type, which made her heave out a sigh of relief by accident.

Itachi rose a brow at the female in front of him, but he only assumed she noticed that he was staring at places where he shouldn't, now that they were family, but she didn't seem that uncomfortable, which made him believe she didn't misinterpret his staring.

He cleared his throat slightly as he took a couple of steps forward, before bowing his head at her slightly, "Welcome to the family, Sakura. I do hope you enjoy yourself here."

Sakura blushed slightly at how close he was, no other male has ever been this close to her, excluding Naruto and Neji, but she tried hard not to show her slight discomfort as she bowed her head as well, "Thank you, Itachi-san! I-I am quite sure I will enjoy my stay." She whispered softly under her breath, before sending him as small, open-mouthed smile, showing off her pearly white set of teeth.

The male paused slightly, eyes boring down at her smile, observing the way her lips moved, before watching as they settled into a small pout, the sight making his chest churn for a reason he could not pinpoint. He didn't like that. Not one bit.

But he tried to distract him as he sent her a rare smile, his thin lips moving on their own accord, "Everything must be new to you, and I do not doubt that you might want to stay in and keep to yourself tonight since father and Haruno-san are having a private dinner. But I will be having a couple of…friends coming over later tonight, and one will be bringing take out with them. Would you like for me to bring something up for you to eat?"

Well, that was probably the most he has ever said to anyone, much less to a female.

Sakura tilted her head slightly, jade eyes piercing into his as her shoulders relaxed slightly, deeming the male in front of her as nice and polite. She had a feeling she would end up feeling comfortable in his presence. She nodded her head at him, her cheeks the usual pink color, "Y-yes, please…I would really appreciate that, Itachi-san." She mumbled softly, before adding, "I…was thinking of possibly cooking something tonight, but uhm. I'm not really good with meeting new people." _'Especially if they're guys.'_

Itachi nodded in understanding, "Of course. Most of them want pizza tonight but if you do not want that, I can get you something myself."

Sakura blinked slightly, feeling a bit overwhelmed at the fact that her step-brother was so sweet and nice to her. She could slowly feel her walls come down and she didn't feel as guarded as she did before. Maybe this would be a good experience for her as well. She sure hoped so. Perhaps this is what she needed in order to get rid of her shyness around guys.

"You're so nice, Itachi-san! I will make sure to repay you one of these days, whether it be with my cooking or money!" Sakura exclaimed softly with a bright smile, "And pizza is fine with me!"

Itachi's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, before watching her from under his long, dark lashes. There was something about her that drew him to her. He wasn't too sure how to feel about it, but he didn't want to miss out on it. He would keep this to himself for now, before doing something about it.

This could be interesting, he deemed.

He opened his mouth slightly as if he were about to speak when there was a sudden shout from down the hallway.

"Itachi!"

Sakura blinked in surprise at the unknown voice. It was male for sure. And the way that they shouted Itachi's name said that they were familiar with each other.

But she did not expect Itachi to exhale loudly, perhaps in annoyance, when another figure popped into her room, a glare settled on his pale face. But what really captured her attention was the male's hairstyle.

 _'Chicken butt...'_

She briefly remembered how Naruto had said one of his friends had the hairstyle of a 'chicken's ass', which had just made her giggle and not believe him.

But if this guy had it, then it must be some type of fashion trend.

Not one that she particularly would like, but it did suit this male.

 _'Ahhh, I'm getting distracted here!'_ Sakura thought to herself as she tried to focus back on, what seemed to be, a heated conversation between Itachi and the unknown male.

"-your friends are coming over, Itachi? You know what happened last time!" The male all but growled at the taller figure in her room, staring at Itachi with what Sakura could only name as anger and hatred. Why he felt that way towards Itachi, she had no clue, and she found it quite disheartening that someone could actually dislike Itachi. He seemed like such a decent guy.

"Ah yes. Naruto-san almost fought Deidara and Hidan. You should know how those two like to pop up in our household to eat, Sasuke. And I don't have the heart to kick them out." Itachi spoke softly, although there was something different about his tone. Almost as if he was patronizing him and knew what to say to get on his nerves.

"Ano…did you just say Naruto?" Sakura spoke softly, curious jade eyes looking over at the two males, who were now quiet and looking at her curiously – well, Itachi was. The other was looking at her with an annoyed snarl on his face, making her flinch and inch towards Itachi, not liking the way he was looking at her. Like he didn't like her already. Which was not a surprise to her, but it still hurt.

She gulped slightly, looking down at her feet before Itachi placed a gentle hand on her petite shoulder and he asked her quietly, "Do you know Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura-san?"

Sakura fluttered her lashes slightly before looking up into his eyes and smiled shyly, sheepishly even, and nodded her head as she spoke in a happy tone, "Yes…He's actually one of my best friends! Like a brother to me." She nervously scratched her cheek as the unknown male grunted. She glanced over at him, and thankfully, he didn't look as annoyed anymore.

"So you're the infamous Sakura the dobe was always talking about. Didn't think that same Sakura would be that woman's daughter." The annoyed male huffed off to the side, merely staring at her with disinterest, although she could see the way his shoulders were tensed. Plus, she didn't like the way he referred to her as "that woman's daughter".

"'That' woman has a name…" She whispered under her breath, crossing her arms across her chest. He irked her. He was rude and loud and just mean in general. She had a feeling she would not get along with him whatsoever. And the feeling seemed to be mutual by the way he looked at her.

"Sasuke. Do not be rude towards Sakura nor Mebuki-san. Our father is marrying her and you cannot stop him." Itachi spoke towards the younger male sternly, his own shoulders tensing at how he was acting to the pink haired girl.

Said girl's eyes widened slightly at the name and turned towards Itachi, "That's…Sasuke. Step-brother...?" She mumbled softly, nervously eyeing Sasuke from the corner of her eye, but flinched at how openly he was glaring at her with distaste.

"Don't call me that. Ever. You're nothing more than some annoying girl." Sasuke grunted out, stuffing his hands in his pockets before he turned to Itachi and said with a warning growl, "Make sure your stupid friends don't bother us, aniki. I am not in the mood." With that, the male stomped out of her room, going off somewhere down the hall where a slam of a door could be heard echoing throughout the empty household.

'Well…so much for this being a good experience for me. Sasuke already hates me. But, he's also Naruto's best friend. I knew I should have asked for his last name!' Sakura sighed softly to herself, her shoulders falling slightly in disappointment as she stared at the space where Sasuke was at not even a few moments before.

She was slightly startled when a gentle hand had once again laid on her shoulder, almost forgetting about the other presence, before she looked up with a pout and sad eyes.

The way she looked at him almost tugged at his heart.

Almost.

"Do not worry yourself over him, Sakura. He…is not the friendliest person, as you can already tell." Itachi spoke softly as he looked down at her with a blank stare, but Sakura could tell he was annoyed.

At Sasuke, obviously. Not that she blamed him. He was a butt…or a teme, as Naruto would describe him as.

Sakura sighed softly before mustering up the best smile that she could, "Don't worry, Itachi-san…I didn't expect him to like me, really. Especially considering how Naruto would always complain about how much of a jerk he was," She couldn't help but giggle softly, shaking her head before mumbling, "Never knew how he could be friends with someone like him when Naruto is so bubbly and happy…n-no offense to you or anything!" She squeaked, looking up in panic, not considering how that would sound to him.

But, to her relief, all she received was a small a small chuckle and a light tap on her forehead, which made her eyes shoot up to give him a confused look, "H-Hm?"

Itachi shook his head and stepped away from her for a moment, silence building up around them before he finally spoke, "I am afraid my friends will be here soon and I have yet to get ready. I will bring you something to eat when it gets here, yes?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, much like how Sasuke did a few moments ago, before he turned and started to walk towards her bedroom door, looking almost relaxed as he did so.

Sakura tilted her head, staring after him with soft eyes before her lips twisted slightly, and a light giggled echoed through her room, "Yes. Thank you, Itachi-san." She said sincerely, watching with joy as he turned to give her one last signature half-smile before he disappeared completely, being polite enough to shut the door behind him.

Once he left, her shoulders sagged and she was quick to fall back on her bed, tired eyes staring at the ceiling. "Why do I feel like I am about to be surrounded by trouble…?"

Not. Good.

The last thing that could be heard in the household was a muffled scream, one that made a certain Uchiha chuckle at his new step-sister.

Interesting indeed.

* * *

I

am so so late with this update. I am sorry, college is stressing me out with essays ugh. But here ya go - not my best, obviously but. I hope you enjoy and perhaps leave some reviews, please? Oh, and don't forget to vote! The list of guys that Sakura could possibly end up with is on my profile. That's all, bye!


	3. author's note!

hi guys. wow it's been so long since i have even had the chance to log on? like i literally was so surprised that i even remembered the password to my account ajbsjdj. but anyways. since i do remember, i think i will probably give this story another go, and continue it! if thats okay with you guys. i know its been like over a year now, whoops. but yeah! maybe expect something from me soon. not today, i think. gonna be busy. well anyways, have to go to work now, adios! ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄


End file.
